


Strangers on the Road

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, M/M, Sex Toys, Stranger Sex, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji recently broke up with his boyfriend and decides to visit a sex shop because he misses the feeling of getting fucked. Sasuke insists on showing him their customer service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers on the Road

When he finally reached the sex shop, his heart was beating wildly against his chest. Neji could barely breath but he forced himself to open the door and step through it. Thankfully it wasn't dark and ominous. Relaxing a little, Neji looked around. 

„Can I help you?“ someone asked him and the Hyuuga swirled around. A dark haired man stood in front of him, studying him with curiosity. 

Since he could hardly deny why he came here, Neji said, „I'm looking for some toys. I recently broke up with my boyfriend and miss the feeling of getting fucked. Unfortunately I've little time or patience for finding a new partner.“ 

„I see, do you have something specific in mind?“ said the shop owner, Sasuke, according the name-tag. 

Neji just shrugged. „Not really. If I buy one and don't like it, can I bring back?“ 

Sasuke smiled in response. 

„I can offer you our special customer service. We have a room in the back where you can test the toys to your likening,“ he said and gestured to a hidden door. „For free of course.“ 

„Sure, why not,“ he croaked and followed Sasuke more eager than he thought at first. 

But the last time he had sex had been months ago and Neji truly didn't know what to with toys. He lacked the imagination to use them properly. Even jacking off under the shower bored him. He preferred if others did it for him. 

When Sasuke closed the door behind them, he gestured for Neji to sit down on comfortable chair. 

„If you would like to take off your clothing? We have a various toys here for you to try out and I need to stay in the room for safety measures,“ Sasuke said and waited for Neji to comply who opened his pants with trembling fingers. 

Noticing his slight discomfort, Sasuke added, „I won't touch you, if it's your wish. But some toys have special features and you'll need instructions to get the best out if it.“ 

„No, I don't mind. I'm grateful for the assistance,“ said Neji and pulled down his pants. His cock waiting already half-erect. Did the thought of getting touched by a stranger arouse him that much? 

It certainly seemed so when Sasuke picked up the first toy and approached him. 

Without saying another word, Neji's ankles were picked up and put over the armrests of the chair. His breath quickened while Sasuke spread his legs to have better access to his hole. The fingers pressed into his flesh, massaging the entrance and Neji gasped under the gentle touch. 

„The first item is a simple buttplug. Not every long or wide. Something you would like to use to warm up in the beginning,“ Sasuke explained to him, holding the toy up for Neij to inspect. „I've lube if you would like to do it first.“

„No, please. Could you...,“ Neji responded hastily, clutching at the armrests to steady himself. His legs dangle limply behind his hands. 

Sasuke was far more experienced in this matter than he was. It showed when the other man hummed and spread a large amount of lube on his fingers to make sure Neji wouldn't get hurt in the process. Trailing his fingers over the puckered hole, he tested how his new customer would respond to the first stretching. 

While he inhaled sharply, Sasuke saw no sign of discomfort when he pushed two of his fingers inside. Adding another finger Sasuke poked and prodded for a while until Neji's cock was fully hard. 

„I'll push the butt plug in now,“ Sasuke warned and nudged the tip against the entrance. 

Neji watched in fascination how easily his channel stretched around the toy. He had expected pain or a slight burn. But when Sasuke worked the toy deeper, rocking it inside with small motions Neji felt only sweet madding pleasure. 

Soon he was gasping and had to force himself not to take his aching cock into his hands. 

Sasuke seemed to notice his desperation. 

„I'll get another one,“ he said and stood up. „Why don't you play around a bit?“

Taking the base of the toy into his shaking hand, Neji copied Sasuke's earlier motions. It felt slightly different but he couldn't tell if the difference originated from his clumsy thrusting or because Sasuke was watching him intently. 

When he returned, he praised, „You're doing well. But how about something bigger?“ 

Neji stared at the black curved dildo in Sasuke's hands. A part of him was afraid it would hurt, another was curious and wished to feel more. The plug hardly stimulated his prostate. 

„I'll try,“ he managed to say. „Should I stay like this?“

Sasuke shook is head. „I want you to turn around and kneel on the chair. It will be easier at the beginning. Now turn around.“

Lowering his legs in the ground, Neji fought to follow the instructions. Crawling onto the chair was more difficult than he thought, yet the little bit of fingering had shattered his composure. When he was finally seated on the armchair, holding onto the backrest Neji felt Sasuke's fingers traveling again. 

His ass made a rather loud squelching sound when Sasuke dragged the plug out of him. Neji whimpered, embarrassed at his bodies reactions even though he knew the lube was to blame. 

„Oh...,“ he moaned when Sasuke twisted the dildo inside. 

Going slow, he gave Neji time to feel every inch as his asshole widened around the toy. Neji's breath hitched and pressed his forehead against the the chair, concentrating on the feeling when Sasuke eased it out a little, just to press it back in. 

„Straighten your back a little,“ Sasuke commanded, guided Neji's hips with his hands into the right position and watched after how the hole welcomed the intrusion. 

„It's so big,“ Neji whispered. „It's so much bigger than the other one.“ 

His cock swelled under the attention given to his asshole. Neji desperately tried to get some friction and snapped his hips forwards to grind against the leather. 

„No,“ he was told harshly and pulled away. Neji moaned in distress since his desire to come had heightened considerably since Sasuke had worked the bigger toy inside. But he was ignored and Sasuke explained instead, „You're here to to experience my toys. It won't do that you come from the usual means. Do you think you can stave it off?“

„I...I don't know,“ Neji said, turning his head to face Sasuke. 

He squirmed under the dark eyes and when a hand squeezed his ass, Neji moaned again. 

Lowering his voice, Sasuke offered, „Perhaps you require something that helps you with that.“ 

Pale eyes widened when Sasuke pulled a metal ring from somewhere and reached for Neji's cock who looked down at the hand fastening the new toy around his aching dick. 

„Oh god, what's this?“ He had to ask since no of his previous partners had ever been this kinky. 

„It's a cock ring. It will prevent your orgasm until we've tested most of the collection,“ Sasuke described. „Is it alright with you? It would be shame if you can't appreciate this session fully.“

„Okay,“ Neji said, giving his consent despite the aching of his cock. „What happens now?“

„This,“ Sasuke answered with a smirk and pressed a switch at the base of the dildo. 

Neji actually shouted when the toy came alive inside off him. Helplessly rocking his hips, he struggled to comprehend what happened as the toy buzzed gently. Heat twisted in his stomach when the vibrations intensified. 

„Fuck,“ Neji keened. „Fuck, please...“

„You seem to agree with this choice so far. Let's see if you can handle the other settings,“ Sasuke said and twisted the end of the toy carefully until the buzzing tip pressed directly against Neji's prostate. 

„I can't. I can't, please. No more,“ Neji begged after minutes passed and the vibrations wouldn't ease up. 

Reaching for Sasuke who stood next to him, observing Neji's helpless withering the entire time, Neji pleaded, „Let me come. Please, let me come. I...oh, I can't take it anymore.“ 

When Neji actually started sobbing, Sasuke showed mercy. 

„Stand up,“ he said und helped the shaking Hyuuga up. 

Walking proved to be a challenge, yet Sasuke was relentless and dragged him further away from the carpet until Neji stood in the middle of the room. He had to cling to Sasuke in order to stay upright. His legs were trembling and his cock rubbed against Sasuke's leg. 

A sob escaped his mouth when Sasuke finally took off the cock ring. 

„Yes, yes,“ Neji cried and started to hump Sasuke's leg but now the toy threatened to slide out. 

„Hold it in or the cock ring returns“ Sasuke said, slowly reaching for the leaking cock and Neij bucked into his hand. „You will' come on the toy or not all.“ 

„No, please. No, I need it,“ he pleaded. 

Neji tightened his ass, clenching around the toy and kept his body still. It made the pleasure just greater, his breathing harder. Scared that the buzzing would vanish entirely after it didn't press against his prostate anymore, Neji clenched his his muscles. 

„It's going to fall,“ Neji realized, close to tears since Sasuke kept stroking him. „Oh, god. It's falling.“ 

„Don't drop it.“ Sasuke growled his command and Neji felt the toy slide out further. 

It's too much. He wanted to come with that thing his ass. Neji is withering, rocking into Sasuke's strong grip and mourns the loss of the toy already. It was dangling out of him now, just being held by the tip and Neji's will. 

The room is filled by Neji's harsh breathing and the deafening sound of the vibrator's buzzing. 

„No,“ Neji sobbed. The toy is falling now and Sasuke's hand let go of his cock. 

In the next moment Neji was bend over by a strong hand on his neck and the toy was pushed back in one last time. It hit his prostate full force and white, hot pleasure crashed through his body. Neji barely felt the pulses of his dick. 

It took minutes to come to himself. Placed back on the chair, the toy suddenly gone Neji started to get dressed again. His breathing still hasn't calmed down, when he was finally able to face Sasuke again. 

„I'm buying this one,“ Neji said and pointed at the toy. With less certainty he adds, „And I want your number.“

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me just thought "Eh, what?" when I was done with this. Another oggles the open end but I'm writing the other character's before I'm even thinking about second chapter. 
> 
> Up Next: Minato or Naruto.  
> (Minato most likely. Naruto's part is long / multi-chaptered)


End file.
